


Lawsan oneshots

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, fuck buddies, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of smut/fluff Lawsan oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Law's are Made to be Broken

Sanji nervously paced back in forth holding his phone to his ear. He'd then stop and look at the door before pacing back in forth again. Sanji was making a personal phone call before his roommate Roronoa Zoro got home. Sanji bit his lip as the phone kept ringing and ringing. Until it picked up. All the nervousness built up as his breath hitched. 

"L-Law? It's me Sanji." He said. 

"Sanji? How did you get- wait don't answer that. Why are you calling?" 

"I want to make a deal with you. I heard you were looking for a new 'Buddy' I didn't know if you were still interested." 

Law gave a low chuckle, "Black Leg-ya. Are you asking to be my fuck buddy?" 

"Don't say it out loud!" 

He chuckled again, "Thursday. My place. 8 O'clock. We will discuss the rules and all." 

"Okay. I'll see you then." 

They hung up as the door shut making Sanji flinch to the green haired police officer. 

"Who are you seeing?" Zoro asked. 

"No one. How was work? You get any bad guys?" 

Zoro chuckled, "Well."

Sanji sighed in relief as Zoro dropped the subject about the phone call. They were seated at the table were Sanji brought out dinner as Zoro went on about his day.

In a condo not too far away, Law was lied out on his couch shirt off and in his shorts. His door slammed shut as he flicked his golden eyes to his roommate Eustass Kidd along with Killer who walked in. Law turned back to the TV without a simple hello. 

“Trafalgar.” Kidd huffed. 

“Eustass-ya. You are still going bowling with Killer?” Law asked flipping through the channels. 

“Yeah why?” 

“I’m planning on having company.” 

“What kind of company?” 

“None your business kind of company.” 

Kidd chuckled as Law glanced at him again, his painted lips cocked in a smirk. 

“Don’t have too much fun you kids.” Kidd chuckled as Killer and him went into his room. 

Law rolled his eyes going back to the TV. 

Thursday was a pretty hard day to come across. It was one of the slowest day’s in Sanji’s life. He glanced up at the clock seeing it was seven thirty. Law didn’t live too far from Sanji’s work. No no, it was just down the street. All the cooks in the kitchen were working hard and diligently while Sanji was itching to get out of this place for once. Well it was going to be a benefit for himself so. 

“Eggplant?” Zeff called. 

Sanji jumped snapping his head to his adoptive father. Zeff cocked a brow at his behavior. 

“You alright?” he asked. 

Sanji smiled sheepishly, “Peachy.” 

Zeff crossed his arms as Sanji calmed himself down. 

“I was wondering if I could leave early. Zoro wanted me to cook dinner for him before he got home. You know how he is when he’s grumpy and hasn’t eaten all day.” 

“I suppose. Tell him I said Hi.” 

Sanji nodded before booking it to the locker room and changed out of his uniform and into one of his suits. As Sanji was about to leave. 

“Eggplant!” 

Sanji flinched slowly turning to Zeff holding a  
piece of ripped paper in his hand. 

“You dropped this.” He said. 

Sanji snatched the paper thanking his father before leaving. 

Sanji strode down the street before getting to a condo with the numbers 1031 written on the door. Before he could knock the door was opened and Law stood holding the door open. His golden eyes flicked through Sanji’s being. 

“Your late.” He huffed. 

He stood aside as Sanji stepped in to a clean and maintained large Condo. Sanji set the leftover’s on his counter before taking a look around the house. Law grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back in his embrace. His tattooed hand grabbed Sanji’s jaw making him look up. Law’s golden eyes scanned the pale skin. 

“I need to examine you.” Law said.

“Examine?” 

Law chuckled lowly, “I’m a doctor, and I know what I’m doing.” 

Sanji swallowed thickly as Law smirked walking around Sanji. He stopped before Sanji running a hand through his blonde hair. Before he pulled back his bangs to see his asymmetrical curled eyebrows and bright blue eyes. Law’s hand let his bangs fall back into place before his hand ran down his pale throat to his collar. 

“Relax, I’m not going to go too far.” Law smirked, “Unless you beg for it.” 

Sanji blushed avoiding his gaze. Law pulled off his tie and hung it around his shoulders before unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers pulled back the fabric making Sanji blush harder. His hands trailed across Sanji's pale skin. His eyes shot up back to Sanji’s red face and he chuckled under his breath. Law pulled him close cupping his jaw. 

“Open for me.” He breathed. 

Sanji obeyed opening his mouth letting Law peak inside. He smirked before pulling off. 

“You seem to be perfectly healthy. Come and sit. I noticed you brought food." 

Law strode off to the couch and sat down. Sanji clamped at his shirt holding it together as he grabbed the food. 

"I know you don't like bread so I brought you some left over pasta. Even some for Kidd." Sanji said setting it on the coffee table and sat on the couch just across from Law. 

Law cocked a brow before opening the bag. He pulled out a box of food as Sanji finished dressing himself. 

"I must ask." Law spoke stabbing the pasta with a plastic fork. 

Sanji looked up to him as Law spun the noodles around his fork. 

"Why don't you have Roronoa-ya be your-" 

"Don't say it. Zoro's into his work then he is into a friends with benefits kind of thing. Ace was telling me about what Luffy said about you. And how you were looking for someone. I just figure-" 

Law chuckled glancing up at him, "So. Your telling me. Your a Virgin?" 

"I. It's complicated." 

Law chuckled setting the food down, "Alright. Tell me what am I allowed to do? And what not?" 

Sanji pulled out a folded piece of paper in his breast pocket. He handed it to Law. 

"I figured to have this in writing." 

Law took the paper before setting back in the couch. He unfolded the paper looking at some terms and agreement page along with a list.  
'No kissing on the lips, no cuddling, sharing of one's clothing, once finished the other leaves. Yadda yadda. Law looked up to Sanji who sat twiddling this thumbs. 

"And what if I don't agree with these rules?" 

"Then we can talk it over until we get to a compromise."

"Alright, what if one of these 'Rules' are broken?"  
"Three strikes and the other is out." 

Law smirked, "When shall our activities begin?"

"Whenever the other is up for it." 

"Alright. I'd also like to add a rule." 

Sanji cocked an inward curled brow as Law lied back resting his arms against the back of the couch.

"I get to fuck you, whenever, and wherever I need to." Law chuckled. 

"Besides when I'm working. That's fine." 

The door swung open as Kidd walked in. Law stuck the paper between the couch cushions as they both stood. 

"I believe we have a deal?" Sanji asked holding out his hand. 

Law chuckled, "A deal it is." 

Sanji smirked as they shook hands and the blonde left without another word. He patted Kidd on the shoulder. His Amber eyes followed after the blonde as he stepped away. Kidd turned back to Law having a smirk upon his always scowling face. 

"What was that all about?" Kidd asked. 

"He just brought us some dinner. Nothing more. Nothing less." Law chuckled. 

It wasn't even a week yet.  
Law paced back in forth tapping his fingers against his glass screen. He was growing impatient. He checked his watch seeing it was three thirty. Sanji was supposed to meet him here by now. For lunch. Yeah. That was it. There cover up. The doors pulled open as the chef walked in still in his uniform. Law smirked stuffing his phone in his pocket. Sanji held a bag as he noticed Law standing not to far from the nurses desk. He purred as Sanji approached him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Why don't we go into my office for. Lunch." Law hummed. 

Sanji smirked as Law lead him down halls down to a black door with his last name written on a gold plack. They stepped inside as Sanji took the lead waking into the office. It was tidy and clean, papers stacked on one side of the desk. As a slight smaller one placed next to it. The door closed slowly having Sanji turn to Law.

"I hope you know I only brought lunch for you. After we're done, I'm splitting." 

"Fine by me." Law said.

Sanji hummed setting the food on the desk before sitting next to it. He motioned Law over with his finger and a shit smirk on his face. Law chuckled lowly before approaching him and placing his hands on each side of his hips. There faces inches apart and hot breath across the others lips. Law hummed leaning down and kissing Sanji's jaw, his lips trailed down to Sanji's neck and kissed and sucked on a spot. Sanji clutched onto the raven hair moaning softly. Law's teeth nipped and licked at the red mark forming on his neck. 

"L-Law." Sanji breathed.

The door was knocked on having the two turn to the door. He motioned Sanji to get under his desk and he obeyed. Law sat at his desk. Sanji's head rested on his knee. Law could feel his breath against his thigh. 

"Law? You in?" 

Law cleared his throat, "Yeah yeah, I am." 

The door swung open as two men walked in. Both covered in hats and dressed in scrubs. Sanji smirked at an idea as Law started to talk to the men. Sanji's pale fingers ran across the black inter thigh of his scrubs making Law's breath hitch. 

"Boss? You okay?" Penguin asked. 

"I'm. Im fine." Law said. 

Sanji smirked kissing Law's inner thigh and trailed his way to Law's crotch. His breath started to grow faster. Sanji's fingers curled around the rim of Law's scrubs and pulled them down. Having Law's large cock spring out. Sanji smirked leaning in and licking the underside of his cock. Law cursed under his breath as Sanji kissed his tip. 

"Boss? Are you sure you’re alright?" Shachi asked.

“As I said, I am fine. Continue. I’m listening.” Law snapped. 

Law slowly slumped into the chair as Sanji’s lips curled around his tip and flashed his blue eyes up to the heavily breathing doctor. Law’s eyes connected with Sanji’s for a brief moment before his blue eyes closed and started a slow rhythm. Law’s head was thrown back against his desk chair. 

“Boss?” 

“I’m fine. Just. Keep. Talking.” Law grumbled. 

Sanji picked up a little more speed going farther and deeper, sucking down Law’s cock. Law gave a breathless moan as he slumped against his desk. He reached down and stroked through Sanji's blonde locks. He was so close. Just a bit more. 

"Sorry we, can come back later." Penguin said.

Sanji pumped his head a bit faster hollowing out his cheeks and rolling his tongue around Law's cock. 

"S-Sanji. I'm gonna." Law moaned. 

Just as he finished his sentence. Law came with full force into the blonde mouth. Sanji sat back on his knee's swallowing Law's cum. He was totally spent. Sanji stood brushing himself off and patted Law's cheek. 

"You looked like you needed to relax." Sanji smirked. 

Law's golden eyes narrowed to the sea blue ones. He glance at his watch before he sighed. 

"I have to go. I'll be in touch." Sanji smirked walking out of the room. 

Sanji ran into the two men that walked into the room earlier. They both glanced to each other as the cook left walking down the hall.  
   
That following Tuesday on Sanji had come to the mall with Nami to buy some underwear. Which turned him on as he walked inside. He could bare with most of it pinching his nose. But as he saw most of the busty women and Nami parading around in a swim suit. His erection made his pants tight and his mind wander. Sanji took off down the mall locking himself in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and leaned against the counter. He pressed his phone to his ear and heard the soft ringing.  
   
Not to far, Law was on his couch eating what Sanji made him for dinner a few nights ago. His phone started buzzing and Law picked it up and pressed it to his ear. 

"L-Law. I'm not gonna last." Sanji panted. 

Law gave a low chuckle, "I'm assuming you want me to come and sooth all those riled up hormones of yours." 

"P-Please." 

"Alright. I'll be there. Give me some time. Don't grow soft on me." 

"I will. Just hurry." 

Law hung up and pulled on his yellow and black sweatshirt. He stepped out of his apartment to get on his yellow motorcycle and drive off to the mall. Once he got there he called Sanji once more. 

"L-Law." Sanji moaned. 

He chuckled, "Having fun without me?" 

"Are you here?" 

"Where are you at?" 

"The bathroom by the ice cream shop. Hurry." 

Law hung up stepping lively patting down the mall looking around for an ice cream shop. Once he found it, he tapped on the door. 

"Sanji-ya?" 

The door unlocked as Law stepped in and locked the door. Once he turned back to Sanji he was propped up on the counter. His shirt all dismay all unbuttoned, his pants on the floor along with his boxers. But what stuck out the most, was Sanji's erection. Alive with pleasure and waiting to be touched. Law's breath hitched for a moment looking at all Sanji's exposed skin. He licked his lips walking over to Sanji and got between his legs taking off his sweatshirt showing off his tattooed chest. Sanji shifted turning away as Law leaned in and kissed and nipped at his neck. Sanji moaned softly clutching onto Law as he marked his territory. 

"Your such a naughty little cook aren't you?" Law hummed in his ear. 

Sanji whimpered as Law pulled back. Law's tattooed hands ran down Sanji's pale skin. Before gripping onto his erection. Precum spilled from Sanji's head, Law smirked to himself and looked up at Sanji. He hid behind the back of his hand with cheeks flushed red. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" Law purred. 

"I. I want." Sanji swallowed his pride as his blue eye flicked up to Law, "I want your cock." 

Law chuckled as his hands trailed down to Sanji's entrance sticking in a finger. His eyes widened slightly finding it already slick with lube. 

"You told me not to get soft on you." Sanji muttered.

"So you prepared yourself for me? What a good boy you are." 

Sanji blushed at the names Law called him. Law unbuckled his pants and tossed his belt aside as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He looked up to Sanji holding a condom stuck between his teeth. 

"You came prepared?" Law smirked cocking a brow. 

He shook his head, "There's a store that sells lube and, condoms here." 

Law smirked leaning in biting the corner of the condom taking it from between Sanji's teeth and pulled back. Dropping it in his hand and opened it. He rolled the pink rubber upon his cock and looked up at Sanji. He shifted closer to Law. 

"Impatient are we?" Law hummed. 

"Please. I already begged." 

Law chuckled lining himself into Sanji's entrance. He pressed in making Sanji grunt and clutch into the counter. His legs hooked around Law's hips pulling him closer. Until Law was fully into Sanji. They both panted softly waiting for Sanji to adjust to Law's thick length. 

"Your so tight." Law breathed, "Your practically sucking me." 

"I'm ready." Sanji breathed. 

Law looked up at Sanji with tears in his eyes. Drool dripping down his chin as he panted heavily. Law leaned in resting his head on Sanji's shoulder before waiting a moment. 

"I said go." Sanji snapped. 

"Shush!" 

Sanji blinked before Law shifted his hips a bit and thrusted in. Sanji howled out a moan slumping back against the mirror. Law smirked looking at Sanji. 

"Found it." Law smirked. 

He hit his prostate. Law continued to trust into Sanji hitting the spot over and over again. Slapping of skin and Sanji's muffled moans echoed in the restroom. Law panted softly picking up his pace as Sanji wrapped his arms around Law's neck. Both about to hit there climax as Law picked up his pace more. He was grunting as Sanji's moans grew louder. 

"Law. I'm coming." Sanji panted. 

With that Sanji spilled his cum on his abs as he threw his head back against the mirror. Sanji tightens around Law having him cum into the rubber. Law stopped and rested for a moment. He looked up to Sanji  who had the utter most pleased look on his face. 

"That. Was. Amazing." Sanji panted. 

Law hummed pulling out and pulling off the condom. He tossed it and the wrapper away in the trash. 

"Can. Can we do that again sometime?" Sanji asked.

Law turned to him zipping up his pants, "Only if you beg for it." 

Sanji puffed his cheeks, "I'm serious." 

"As am I. Blackleg-ya." 

Law tossed his clothes at him, "Get dressed. We have to get out of here." 

Sanji nodded as they both got dressed. Law poked his head out and motioned Sanji to follow. They both stepped out and walked down the halls. 

"So. Next week. I'm going to a movie. Kidd didn't want to go. I was wondering if you wanted to attend." Law said. 

Sanji smiled, "I'd love to." 

He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Law clicked his tongue plucking the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"You can't smoke in a mall." Law grumbled. 

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called. 

They both turned to the red head bobbing her way towards them. 

"Oh Law you were here too? Why are you here?" 

They glanced at each other before back to the red head. Law sighed and crossed his arms. 

"Kidd was supposed to pick up something for me. And I had to get it myself." 

"Oh? What was that?" 

"That's none of your business." 

Nami pursed her lips, her chocolate eyes flicked to Sanji standing there nervously. 

"I'll talk to you later, Blackleg-ya." Law said. 

He stepped outside and headed to his bike. Law hummed sitting on his bike rolling Sanji's cigarette between his fingers. 

"This is as good as it's gonna get." Law said. 

He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit the end with a lighter he kept in his bike bag. He inhaled the toxins before pulling out the cigarette. He blew out the smoke and smirked to himself. 

"Man's got a good taste." He said. 

He placed the cigarette between his lips and drove off back home. He tossed the bud away before exhaling and walking into the apartment. Kidd sat on the couch and turned to Law. 

"Where did you go? You left in quiet a hurry." Kidd said. 

"I had some business to take care of." 

Kidd sniffed the air before getting up and getting a whiff of Law. 

"You been smoking? You hanging out with Smoker again? No. That's cigarette smoke." 

Kidd's eyes squinted before his slow brain started piecing things together. 

"You were with Luffy's cook friend weren't you?" Kidd asked. 

"Why do you care who I hang out with? It's my life I can do what I want." 

"You never told me why he was over the other day."

"None. Of. Your. BUSINESS!" Law huffed. 

He left to his room and shut the door.

That following week, Law sat on his bike looking at his watch. He pursed his lips as the door opened and Sanji rushed out pulling on his coat. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Zoro had to have dinner." Sanji said getting on the back of the bike. 

Law put a helmet on Sanji's head before buckling it. He wrapped Sanji's arms around his waist. 

"Hold on tight." Law said. 

The bike roared with life before he drove down the street. Sanji smiled resting against Law's back and held on tighter.  
   
"Damn it Law!" Kidd snapped. 

He growled tossing the couch on its back. The remote to the TV was currently missing. He growled putting the couch down and checked under the coffee table. He went into the kitchen searching through unopened mail between the both of them. Wasn't there. Kidd growled checking everywhere. Besides the inside of the couch. The remote sat on top of a folded piece of paper. Kidd smirked picking up the remote. He was going to put the couch cushion back on when he cocked an invisible brow to the paper. 

"What's this?" He asked. 

He picked up the paper and set the cushions back into place. He sat down turning down the volume of the TV. He unfolded the paper and yawned. His eyes slowly widened to the rule's Sanji and Law had made for there little. Agreement. Kidd's painted purple lips grew into a large shit eating grin. 

"Your fucking kidding me." He said.  
   
"That movie was okay." Sanji shrugged. 

"It looked better in the trailer." Law sighed. 

"Hey hey, I still had a great time." 

Law smiled to himself, "I'm glad. Even if it was a shitty movie." 

They both chuckled heading out to the bike. 

"You wanna have dinner? Zoro's working right now. We can watch a better movie at my place." 

"Sounds appealing. I will take you up on that offer."

Sanji smiled making Law's heart skip a beat. He turned away clearing his throat in his fist. 

"I wanted to ask." Law asked. 

Sanji blinked as Law turned back to him. 

"What would happen if one of us fell in love with the other?" 

Sanji shrugged, "Maybe end it. Depends if the other feels the same. You aren't falling for me are you?"

Law chuckled, "Not in a million." 

Sanji chuckled back, "Good." 

They both had a hurt expression on there faces walking side by side back to the bike. Sanji clutched onto Law tighter then before. As Law smiled softly to himself. He started the bike before taking Sanji home. He handed back the helmet before he surprised kissed him on the cheek. Law stiffened turning to Sanji. 

"Thanks for the movie." He winked before going upstairs. 

Law chuckled softly cupping his cheek. After a moment he followed after Sanji and up the stairs. He walked into Sanji and Zoro's clean apartment.

"Make yourself at home while I cook up dinner." Sanji said. 

Law sat at the bar looking into the Kitchen. 

"I thought you said we couldn't kiss." Law said. 

"Not on the lips I said." Sanji hummed. 

"Oh? Then come here then." Law hummed.  
Sanji finished his preparing what he was going to make for dinner before leaning over the counter. Law reached out and cupped Sanji's cheeks. He pulled him close putting his thumbs on Sanji's lips before Law kissed them. He pulled back sitting back on the bar stool. Sanji's face was a soft pink as he held his cheeks. 

"I didn't kiss you on the lips. Did I?" Law asked.

Sanji grumbled storming back to finish pasta and some wine. He and Law sat at the table. Law sat in front of him twirling his pasta around his fork. Sanji's foot rubbed against Law's leg. He looked up at the cook swirling wine in his glass. Sanji's foot trailed higher to his thigh and then to his crotch. Slowly messaging it with his toes. Law sighed happily as Sanji rested his head on the back of his hand. The door swung open having Sanji pull away and they turned to Zoro. 

"Taro? Sanji? What, what are you doing here?" 

"Zoro. I live here with you." Sanji said. 

"Not you. Taro." 

"Law's here Cus I invited him to dinner. You should be at work." 

"They called me off."  

Zoro shrugged off his coat. 

"There's some left for you if you want some." Sanji said. 

"I should be going. I'll keep in touch. Sanji." 

Law stood up from the table and left. Sanji sighed resting against his chair. 

"Is there something going on between you two?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji glanced at him, "What do you mean?" 

"He called you by your real name. Not Blackleg-ya." 

He shrugged, "I don't know."  
   
Law stepped into his condo, finding it dark. He shut the doors before the light flicked on and Kidd turned around in Law's swivel chair.

"Eustass-ya! Why did you bring my chair out into the living room?!" Law snapped, "You better put that back in my office!"

"Mind explaining this?" Kidd asked pulling out the paper. 

Law's anger subsided as he shifted uncomfortably. 

"Wh-where did you find that?" 

"Stuck in the couch." 

Kidd smirked as Law approached him trying to take it back. But Kidd was much taller holding the paper high above his head. 

"What is this for?" Kidd hummed. 

"Give it back!" 

"Not until you tell me what it's for." 

Law huffed folding his arms and turned away from Kidd. 

"It's. Our rules of our actives." Law mumbled.  
Kidd smirked an ugly grin, "Who is the other person? Hmm?" 

"Blackleg-ya." 

"Is that where you have been going the past few weeks? Is that where you were tonight?" 

"No. We just saw the movie you didn't want to see." 

Law grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked to his room before he chuckled to himself and turned to Kidd. 

"I fucked him on your bed." He said. 

Kidd's eyes blown wide before Law slammed and locked the door. Kidd yelling insults and curse words at the door. 

The following morning Law got a text from Sanji to meet him at a hotel. Law agreed when he opened his door he saw his chair still sitting out in the living room. He cursed under his breath and waving it off to mess with it later. Law left following Sanji's instructions to a classy hotel. He parked his bike before going up to the front desk. 

"Are you Law?" The woman asked. 

"I am." 

She giggled before handing him a room key, "Your partner is waiting for you." 

Law hummed taking the key and thanking the woman before he noticed it was a suit suite. One of the best. He went up the elevator to the top floor were there was two doors. 31 32, he looked at the card that written 32. He chuckled as he slid the key in the slot and pulled it out. Unlocking the door. He stepped in shutting the door behind him. Sanji was propped up on the bed, his legs crossed while he spun his tie around that still was on his neck. 

"Welcome home dear, I didn't expect you to come so soon."  Sanji hummed. 

"Why are we in a hotel?" Law asked. 

"Tch, it's romantic. I wanted our second time to be special then the first. And maybe a few more rounds after that. And, I got the top suites so I can be as loud as I want." 

Law chuckled, "Loud as you want huh?" 

He tossed off his shirt and his shoes before crawling up on the bed. Law leaned in to kiss him but he hesitated and kissed his cheek instead. His lips moved down to the tie. His tongue ran across Sanji's throat. His breath started to quicken as Law's tattoo'd hands pinched Sanji's nipples. He moaned arching his back as Law moved his lips to Sanji's hardened nipple. His tongue flicked and swirled around his nub making Sanji's moans grow louder. He bucked against Law's growing erection making the man chuckle and pull back.  
"I'm going to take my time. Sanji." He hummed.  
Sanji whined before Law's lips trailed down to his navel. Then to his cock. Precum was starting to drip from his slit. Law licked at Sanji's flavor making him howl with a moan.

"L-Law." Sanji panted. 

He lazily reached for the drawer, he opened the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

"You always come prepared." Law hummed. 

He reached out and grabbed the bottle putting some on his fingers and stuck his finger in Sanji's entrance. He took a moment before he shifted again. He thrusted in making Sanji moan a gargled moan and throw his head back. The blonde was seeing stars and his body shuddered. Law chuckled thrusting in and hitting Sanji's sweet spot over and over. The room was filled with loud moans and Sanji's deep breathing. Law added another finger then another. Sanji looked he was about to burst when Law pulled out. Sanji whined at the loss of his fingers. As he stripped of his pants and underwear before grabbing the condom. 

"Let's see how flexible you really are." Law hummed. 

Sanji gulped as Law grabbed his thighs pulling him closer. There was a evil look in his eye before he pulled Sanji's legs over his shoulders lining himself with the blondes entrance. His golden eyes flicked up to Sanji's for reassurance as he gave a slight nod. Law pressed in making Sanji claw onto the bed and groan. As Law pressed in all the way he looked up to Sanji who was dazed. Drool slipping from his open mouth as tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Sanji." Law breathed. 

His blue eyes flashed to him, "Y-yeah?" 

"I'm gonna break a rule." 

Before Sanji could answer, Law leaned in and kissed Sanji. He kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck. Law shifted a bit before thrusting in making Sanji pull back with a loud moan. Law chuckled keeping a steady rhythm, Sanji's moans grew into gargled groans. 

"Law. I'm." 

"I know me too."  
   
Zoro sat at work flicking a pencil cross his desk and watched it role back to his finger.

"Chief. Phones for you. Something about a noise complaint." 

Zoro perked up picking up the phone. 

"Hello?" Zoro grumbled. 

"Yeah, I'd like to claim a noise complaint.” The man whispered into the phone.  
“Where?” 

Zoro scribbled down the address before he thanked him and got up. 

“Stupid kids.” Zoro muttered, “Smoker! We got a noise complaint.” 

The white haired man with a scar across his forehead turned to him. Two cigars sticking out of his mouth as he smirked. They left heading to a police car and hopped in. Smoker was driving since Zoro was never allowed to drive or go anywhere by himself. Smoker drove down to the hotel and they both got out. The manager stood outside holding a room key. 

“We tried to get them to turn down there music but. They couldn’t hear us. The name that was left was Vinsmoke.” He said handing them the white card. 

Smoker took it before they headed up to the top suite. They knocked on the door before they heard a loud moan. Classic music pumping. Smoker slid the key card in the slot as Zoro opened the door. The two men on the bed turned to them standing in the doorway. Sanji was mounted on Law, as his tattooed hands cupped Sanji’s ass nicely. 

“Law?” Smoker asked.

“Sanji?” Zoro asked. 

The two glanced at each other before back to their friends. Smoker and Zoro stepped in as Sanji covered himself with the blanket. Smoker turned off the music while Zoro shut the door. The officers turned to each other before laughing there asses off. Sanji buried his head between his knees pulling the blanket over him. Law pursed his lips putting on his boxers. 

“Alright you had your fun. Now get out.” Law said.

“You gonna explain? Why did you have the music on and didn’t answer the door for the manager?” Smoker asked. 

“To set the mood, now get out.” 

“No no, I have to write what was happening and solve this out.” 

“Look, I invited Sanji here so we could have time alone from you and Kidd.” Law said. 

Sanji peaked out before his boxers were handed to him by Law. He took them pulling them on and grabbed his clothes. He went into the bathroom to change and he left without a word. Law shifted uncomfortably as the amber eyes and onyx eyes gazed upon his being. 

It’s been three days now. Law was working in the hospital, checking his phone every minute. 

“Boss, you okay?” Penguin asked. 

“Yeah.” Law said as his phone went to sleep, “Just, waiting for an important phone call.” 

“From, the blonde guy who has lunch with you?” 

“Yeah.” 

He sighed putting his phone in his pocket. Sanji hasn’t texted Law, in three days, he completely cut himself out of his life. Not even without a goodbye. 

“Dr. Trafalgar, a man is here to see you. He needs stitches.” A woman said. 

He nodded as she handed him a clipboard, his eyes scanned over the name. 

“Shit.” He muttered. 

Law grumbled walking down halls and flung open the curtain. Zoro sat holding a rag over his arm. He shut the curtain behind him before he walked up to Zoro. His face scrunched as Law stood in front of him. He dropped the clean rag standing up. He rolled up his sleeves.

"Wh-why are you here?" Law asked. 

Zoro grabbed his collar pulling him off the floor and pushed him against the stall of the room. 

"What did you do to the shitty cook?!" He snapped. 

"I didn't do anything! I haven't heard from him for the past three days. The last time I saw him was when you and Smoker." 

Zoro dropped Law, "So you don't know?" 

"Is Sanji okay?"

Zoro growled grabbing his wrist and pulled him out of the room. 

"Doctor!"

"I'm fine. I'm helping him." Law said. 

Zoro lead him out of the hospital and into his cop car. Into the back. 

"He doesn't know." Zoro said. 

Smoker shifted the two cigars between his lips. 

"I was hoping he would." He grumbled. 

"What's going on?!" Law asked. 

Zoro turned to him as Smoker started to drive. 

"Sanji's been locked up in his room. For the past three days. I can't go inside, if I broke the door he'd kill me and lock himself in a different room. I'm worried he might be dead. He hasn't even spoken to me. I figured you broke ties with him of the whole break in thing." 

Law shook his head, "I don't know. He hasn't texted me or anything." 

Zoro growled turning back facing the street. It didn't take long to take them home. Zoro helped Law out of the back as they rushed up into the apartment. Law approached Sanji's closed door and knocked on it softly.

"Sanji? It's me." Law said. 

There was a shuffling and a loud thump, "Go away! I don't want to see your face!"

His eyes widened along with Zoro's. 

"It's not healthy for you to be stuck in your room. Have you eaten? Bathed? Sanji! Open the door. Let me see you." 

"I can't! I'm breaking ties off with you!" Sanji cried. 

Law pressed his ear to the door hearing soft sniffling. 

"Sanji! You have to come out sooner or later!" Zoro called. 

He didn't answer. 

"Please tell me why your doing this. I'll leave if you tell me." 

He sniffled looking up at the door, "You promise?" 

"I promise." 

Sanji bit his lip pulling the covers tighter, "I broke a rule. I've fallen in love with you. Now get out!"  
Law's eyes widened before he staggered back from the door. He turned to Zoro. His golden eyes went to the kitchen scattering around pulling out a screw driver. 

"Officer. With your permission. May I enter?" Law asked. 

Zoro gave a quick nod before Law knelt down to the door. He put the screwdriver in the whole and spun the lock open. He opened the door to find Sanji bundled up in his blankets. The room smelt bad, but Law didn't mind. He approached the bed before removing the blankets from Sanji's head. He was pale, his eyes were puffy and red. Hair all greasy and skin oily. 

"You promised." He muttered. 

"We both knew you didn't want me to leave." 

Sanji hung his head Law picked up his head. 

"You haven't eaten have you? Or drank anything."

His golden eyes scanned the pale flesh. Sanji tore away from Law's gaze. 

"Sanji. Look at me." 

He didn't budge for a moment, before he compiled looking at Law. He leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled back brushing Sanji's bangs aside. Law rested his forehead against Sanji's. There eyes met as he smiled softly.

"If I didn't feel the same. Would I be sitting here before you?" Law chuckled. 

Sanji embraced him as Law chuckled holding him back. His grip loosened before he slumped against Law's body. He pulled back seeing Sanji passed out. 

"Damn it! Roronoa!" 

Law scooped Sanji up as Zoro rushed into the room. 

"We have to get him to the hospital now!" He snapped. 

Law and Zoro rushed out of the apartment going down to the car were Smoker was startled awake by Zoro's yelling. Law held Sanji in the back checking his pulse. He opened Sanji's eye to find it rolled back. 

"He will be okay. I.V. And-" 

"We're cops. Not doctors. If you say he will be okay. He will be okay." 

As they reached the hospital Law stepped out snapping at nurses and doctors to get a room ready for Sanji. He followed a nurse to an open room. He set Sanji down on the bed and told them all to leave. He snapped on some gloves and sighed. 

"What am I going to do with you."

It only took a few days for Sanji to get better. Law came in and checked on him CONSTANTLY. He kissed his forehead before pulling back and smiled. Sanji smiled up at him taking his hand. 

"You promise to take care of your body more?" Law asked. 

He smirked, "Only if you help me." 

They chuckled as an idea crept up into Law's head. 

"How about I give you a nice sponge bath. A treat from your doctor since you've been recovering well." 

Sanji smirked, "Shouldn't I get a sucker as well?" 

"Oh. You will. But it will be a flavor you won't forget." 

"Oh?" 

Law leaned close licking the shell of Sanji's ear, "Me."


	2. Little Demon

The night had fallen upon the city. Law walked home from the hospital. Not many people were out. Many of them were asleep or coming home as well. Law looked to his watch seeing it was eleven o’clock at night. He grumbled realizing how long that heart transplant went. 6 hours. It would of been three but, the two newbies had been screwing around and almost killed the patient. Law huffed trying to shake off the memory. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and let out a breath of condensation. The winter was always the better time to work in a hospital. Less people were doing stupid things to keep themselves cold like in the summer. 

Law opened the door to his apartments and headed inside, he stopped to the mailbox and unlocked the metal door. He pulled it open and collected the mail that was inside. Mostly bills, and a few postcards from friends. Then a letter from Doflamingo which he shuffled through then headed upstairs. He stopped to the second floor and unlocked the door. He opened the door as there was a harsh barking. Law flicked on the lights, Bepo jumped at Law having the man chuckle. 

“Bepo hush boy it’s just me.” Law said. 

He ruffled his fur before he hopped down. Law headed into the living room where he kicked off his shoes and took off his coat. But. Bepo made him perk up. He was sniffing under the couch before clawing under the couch. Law sighed going over to him and looking under the couch where his ball was slid far behind the couch. He chuckled kneeling down under the couch and reaching over to the ball. But he furrowed as it rolled to his hand. He looked under the couch not seeing anything. Law grumbled taking the ball and tossing it in the living room. Law then got up and went into the kitchen finding a note on the fridge. 

‘Food is in the microwave.’ Love Corazon. 

Law opened the microwave to a plate of filet mignon and balsamic strawberries. He hummed scarfing down the food and set the plate away in the sink before he turned back to Bepo. His head was back to looking under the couch. Law just sighed and went into his room. Where he stripped off of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Which he would pick up tomorrow. As he unbuckled his belt he heard the door creak open. He turned over to it noticing it slowly opening. He furrowed and poked his head out to Bepo sitting before the door. He sighed setting aside for his pooch to walk in. He shut the door and shrugged off his pants and tossed them on his chair. He shut the light off before crawling into bed.   
Bepo curled up on the his own little bed by Law’s bed. He shifted as his boxer’s soon became a bit tight. This has been happening for the past three nights. After he ate, and got into bed. He because extremely horny. He supposed it was lack of sexual tension. But after the third day, something was up. 

Law sighed as his hand ran down into his boxers. He gave a soft groan as he slowly pumped his erection. His thumb wiped away his precum before pumping once more. He slowly picked up the pace biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back against the pillow. Law gave a shaken breath pumping a bit faster. His climax was on the brink. Shutting his eyes he kept increasing the pace as he gave breathless moans to the so called empty room. As his climax was on the rise he grunted as he came with a hiss between his teeth. 

He panted lying there a moment, eyes still shut. But there was a strange weight on his chest. As he fluttered open his eyes they widened. Sitting on his chest was a demon. About a foot tall, pale pink skin, glossed over rose eyes with golden hair and a curled eyebrow. He folded back his dark wings when he cocked his head having the charms hanging on his curled horns shift. He reached out showing off the grey tattoo’s on his skin. His small hand cupped Law’s cheek. 

“So. You can see me now, can you?” He asked. 

“What the hell are you? Why are you here?” Law whispered. 

“I’m your sex demon obviously.” 

“Sex demon?” 

The demon sat back on his heels and nodded, “I feed off your sexual desire. Did you Iike the food I made you?” 

“Food, no no. Corazon made that for me. Besides aren’t sex demons supposed to be the opposite gender?” 

The demon giggled, “I appear to your desire. It’s not hard to forge a signature and or handwriting.” 

Law frowned, “What do you want?” 

He sighed putting his hands in his lap, Law looked over his small figure. His black tail batted against his stomach. He wore a turtleneck crop top that stopped under his chest and was skin tight with no sleeves. Along with tiny shorts and thigh high black socks. His charms chimed as he looked back up to Law. 

“Look, I just want to go home. I want my normal height, and my friends and family back. But I can’t go home until I’ve fed enough of your sexual desire. So I thought I could just feed off you masterbating but obivously that’s not working!” He growled. 

Law cocked a brow, “How much do you need?” 

He shrugged, “Until I’m my normal height.” 

“No way in hell.”

“Been there done that.” 

Law rolled his eyes, “Just go away, go bug someone else.”

“I can’t do that, cause I’m stuck with you.” 

He sighed picking up the demon and tossed him off the bed. He screamed and then thump. Law reached over for a tissue and cleaned himself off before tossing it away. The bed shuffled, he looked over to the little demon landing on it. He sighed in relief getting on the bed. He brushed himself off folding his wings to his back again. Then he pursed his lips snapping over to Law. 

“Your rude.” He barked. 

“And you're a pervert.” Law yawned. 

The blonde stormed over to Law and stood next to him. The amber eyed man glanced over to him before shutting his eyes. 

“I’m tired, bug me tomorrow.” 

“Fine!” 

He curled up on the spare pillow next to Law and snuggled into the fabric. Law cracked an eye over to him. 

“I never got your name.” Law said. 

The blonde perked up, “Oh, Sanji.” 

“Sanji?” 

He nodded as Law chuckled softly. 

“Sanji the lust demon.”

Sanji rolled his eyes and rested back on the pillow. Law soon fell asleep. 

The following morning, Law woke up to the sun shining on his face. He grumbled tossing over to get a little more sleep. But that little demon was on his mind. Was it a dream, or was it real. He cracked open one amber eye to an empty pillow. He smirked then shut his eye. He was happy it was a dream. Then he was going back to sleep. But. A large weight hopped up on the bed having him grunt and turn to Bepo. He licked across his face having Law chuckle and wipe off the slobber. 

“Alright I’ll feed you. Just get down boy.” 

He barked before jumping off the bed, Law sighed getting up. So much for the extra sleep. Law got up and headed into the living room where a cup of coffee was sitting on the TV tray and a shaggy blonde was sitting on the couch. Bepo barked and trotted over to him. Law smiled as Corazon ruffled the dog’s hair giving him the old fashioned, ‘who’s a good boy?’ 

“Good morning Corazon.” Law said. 

He turned to Law and smiled, “Good morning, how did you sleep?” 

“I slept good, I had a weird dream though. About this little demon seeing off my sexual desire and. It was just weird.” 

Corazon laughed, “What did you eat before you went to bed?” 

“You should know you made me dinner.” 

He looked to Law, “I didn't come over last night.”

Law furrowed, when out of the corner of his eye sitting on his countertop. Sanji was about two feet tall and waved softly. It wasn't a dream. Sanji was dream, he was real, and his worst nightmare. Corazon clapped his hands together. 

“Well I better be going. You have work to do and Doffy wanted me for a meeting.” He said. 

Law hummed a goodbye before watching him leave. He then snapped to the demon sitting on the countertop. He bolted to him and grabbed him. He giggled before proofing. Law snapped around looking for the toddler tall adult demon. He grumbled realizing he was wasting time. He fed Bepo before going to his room to change into his scrubs, coat, while he grabbed his bag, and then headed out to get to work. Where he maneuvered around people and headed to the hospital. Once he arrived there he sighed in relief, his eyes pealed for the demon that could creep out of anywhere. Law headed to his locker and put away his bag when Sanji poked his head out. 

“What are you doing here?” Law hissed. 

“I always come to work with you.” Sanji said.

He rolled his eyes, “Just stay out of sight.” 

Sanji hopped down from the locker and stretched. Law cocked a brow as his tail flicked around and he poked around the locker room. Then turned back to Law and smirked. 

“So we’re alone.” He purred. 

He skipped up to Law and rocked on his heels. 

“Yeah, what do you want?”

“Let me suck your dick.” 

“No way.” 

Sanji puffed his cheeks, “The more sexual desire you give me, the sooner I’m gone.” 

Law furrowed, “Not now okay? Later.” 

The grinned flicking his tail back in forth, “You promise?” 

“Yes yes, now let me do my job.” 

Sanji poofed as Law snapped around again. He growled slamming shut his locker. 

“Stop doing that!” He barked. 

Penguin and Shachi stood glancing to each other as Law turned to them. They swallowed as Law sighed and rubbed his temples. He took the clipboard and started his day. But his eyes always kept looking for the little demon. Law went to patient to patient, giving bad or good news. He would stiffen when patients would embrace him with tears of joy or sadness. Then pried them off to let Shachi or Penguin deal with it. Sanji fluttered beside Law in his camouflage form. He smiled softly. Pulling up his knees and rested his cheek on his knees. 

“You're not as bad as you say you are.” Sanji muttered. 

Law sat at a lone table with a salad, mixed with some strawberries. He looked out the window as Sanji was leaning over the table on the other side of Law. His pastel eyes glanced to his food. He grinned reaching over and sprinkling some pink powder on it. Before it turned clear, Sanji smirked sitting back on the chair. He poofed earning Law’s attention. He smiled softly as Law cocked a brow. 

“You better eat that.” Sanji said, “I’m not a fan of wasting food.” 

Law rolled his eyes and started to eat at his salad glaring at the pink demon. 

“You were a foot tall when I saw you last. Why did you grow?” 

Sanji rested on his palm, “Wouldn't you like to know.” 

“What did you do?”

“Your a pretty heavy sleeper.” 

Law furrowed as Sanji licked his lips. He stabbed his fork into his salad and ate it as Sanji grinned. He turned away from the demon finishing up his salad and got up tossing away the trash. While Sanji sat up on his shoulders. Knowing his spell would work with just a snap of his fingers. But. He waited until after work. When Law was walking home. Sanji floated beside him before flapping in front of him. 

“How come you don’t bring anyone home?” Sanji asked. 

Law shrugged, “No one has got my attention. And I’m too busy to be dating. Why do you care?” 

Sanji shrugged, “I’ve been with you for a few days now, and I just think it’s sad.” 

“I’m not sad!” 

“Yes, yes you are.” 

Law battled him away as he headed inside to get the mail. Sanji fluttered upstairs to the apartment. Law watched him go upstairs as his words stuck to him. Was it sad that he didn’t have anyone? Well it didn’t matter, he had Sanji to keep him company. It’s not like he was going anywhere. Law was flicking through the mail going upstairs. He unlocked his apartment door and headed inside. Sanji sat on the couch with a dark grin on his lips. He snapped his fingers as Law stiffened. Sanji flicked his tail back in forth purring as his spell was working. He glanced to the demon leaning over the armrest of the couch. He wiggled his finger indicating Law to come. He growled shutting the door and approaching the blonde. He sat beside Sanji who grinned hopping off the couch and stood before Law’s knees. Where his tent was very prominent in his scrubs. 

His pastel hands ran over the string of his scrubs and tugged on the string. Sanji hummed tugging them down and hummed. He glanced to Law who was furrowing to him with a hue of bush across his face. 

“Relax, I’ll be gentle.”

Law rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde spread his knees and take his cock. He pumped him softly earning a low grunt from Law. Sanji picked up the pace before licking his lips. His head lowered to the tip and kissed it softly. Law grunted clutching the couch as Sanji wrapped his lips around the tip before bobbing his head. His tongue licked the underside of his cock as he bobbed up. Sanji rolled his tongue around his cock going back down his shaft. He felt his cock twitch in his mouth having Sanji smirk. He looked up to Law who was in a pleasure high. Panting softly, head thrown back and hands clutching the couch. Sanji smirked as he continued lapping and sucking down Law’s cock. Until he came with a hiss on his lips. Sanji pulled back swallowing and grew another two feet. He was four feet tall now. He grinned looking up to Law panting softly. 

“Let me do it again! I’m almost to my height.” Sanji said. 

Law furrowed lifting his head to the four foot tall demon. He crawled into his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Law looked up to him.

“I can’t.” He said. 

“What? Why not?” Sanji asked. 

“Cause then I’d be alone again.” 

Sanji snickered, “Oh, now you want me to stay?” 

“I didn’t think you’d be leaving this quick.” 

Sanji smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissed his forehead. 

“Fine, I’ll stay with you just a bit longer.” 

That little longer, turned into weeks, and almost a month. Sanji would stay at home standing on stepping stools to make Law dinner. Or would come with him to work to keep him company. Sanji was no longer looking forward to going home. He wanted to be with Law. He was in love with him. While Law look forward everyday to Sanji's cooking and being together. 

Law pushed open the door as Sanji turned to him from the kitchen. They both grinned as he hopped off the stepping stool and walked over to him. Law scooped him up as they kissed softly. He kissed back before pulling back and grinned. 

“Welcome home.” He said. 

Bepo barked as they turned to him and chuckled to his lack of attention. Law set Sanji down who went to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. While Law changed out of his scrubs to his pajama pants. Where he sat at the bar behind Sanji. Who finished off dinner and placed it before Law. He then climbed over to the seat beside Law watching him eat. 

“You're not going to eat?” Law asked. 

“I don’t eat human food silly. You know that.” Sanji said. 

His stomach growled having Sanji huff and pat his stomach. Law frowned to that. 

“I guess we can’t prolong this anymore. After I finish eating, It’ll be the risk we will have to take.” Law said. 

Sanji frowned, “No it’s fine I ca-” 

“I’d rather know your safe back home then you starving yourself to be with me.” 

“Alright.” 

Sanji hopped off the stool and headed into the bedroom leaving Law to eat his final meal alone. Once he had finished he put his plate in the sink and then headed into the bedroom. Where Sanji was stripped naked and sitting on the bed. He hugged his knees batting his tail on the bed. Law stripped himself of his pajama bottoms and headed over to the bed. Where lips were pressed against lips. Hands wandered down tattooed bodies. Law pinched and pulled at Sanji's nipples earning soft moans. His lips made their way down Law’s neck and kissed down his pastel neck. Nipping and sucking leaving marks upon his skin. Sanji pushed Law back on the bed as he straddled Law’s hips. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really hungry.” Sanji said. 

He shifted lowering himself on Law’s cock, who grunted and clutched the bed. Sanji gave low moans as he sat fully on his cock. Law panted softly expecting Sanji to be in pain. Since he took him without any preparation. Sanji rolled his hips his head thrown back with drool dripping down his chin. But he was in his own pleasure high. 

“Don’t stop. Yes.” Sanji moaned. 

Law chuckled, “You're the one doing all the work.” 

“Your dick feels so amazing.” 

He started pumping himself in a smooth rhythm. His moans filled the room his tail curled around Law’s thigh as he grunted to each thrust. Sanji spend up the pace as his climax was on the rise. 

“I’m coming.” Sanji moaned. 

Law grabbed his hips slamming Sanji down on his cock. Sanji stiffened as his come spewed onto Law’s chest and abs. Sanji panted as Law kept slamming him down on his cock. Within moments Law clutched his thighs slamming him down one last time. Having Sanji give a hoarse moan while Law released inside. When he looked to Sanji again. He was his full height. They panted softly before Sanji leaned over and kissed Law. 

“I’ll never forget you.” Sanji said.

Law’s eyelids fell shut as he passed out. 

The following morning Law lazily opened his eyes. A bob of blonde lied on his bed, pale skin, and tattoo’s of black wings were on his back. Law sat up rolling the blonde onto his back. Sanji fluttered open his eyes as Law embraced Sanji. He embraced back as they smiled pulling back. Sanji looked to his hands and his body before he got up and stretched. Law watched him grin and clap his hands together. 

“I’ll make the best breakfast!” He grinned. 

Law sat up on his elbows and watched Sanji pull on his spanks. He followed the thick black line that wrapped around Sanji’s hip and down his leg. 

"Sanji." Law said. 

He turned to Law, "What is it?" 

"I love you." 

He smiled, "I love you too."

He may be human now. But he will always be a demon.


End file.
